Jocelyn Lemieux
Jocelyn Lemieux (born November 18, 1967 in Mont Laurier, Quebec) is a retired former professional ice hockey player who played for the St. Louis Blues, Montreal Canadiens, Chicago Blackhawks, Hartford Whalers, New Jersey Devils, Calgary Flames and Phoenix Coyotes. He is the younger brother of fellow NHL player Claude Lemieux. He was drafted 1st, 10th overall, by the St. Louis Blues in the 1986 NHL Entry Draft. Career statistics Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1984-85 Laval Voisins QMJHL 68 13 19 32 92 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Laval Titan QMJHL 71 57 68 125 131 14 9 15 24 37 1986-87 St. Louis Blues NHL 53 10 8 18 94 5 0 1 1 6 1987-88 St. Louis Blues NHL 23 1 0 1 42 5 0 0 0 15 1987-88 Peoria Rivermen IHL 54 0 5 5 35 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Sherbrooke Canadiens AHL 73 25 28 53 134 4 3 1 4 6 1988-89 Montreal Canadiens NHL 66 0 1 1 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 39 10 11 21 47 18 1 8 9 28 1989-90 Montreal Canadiens NHL 34 4 2 6 61 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 67 6 7 13 119 4 0 0 0 0 1991-92 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 78 6 10 16 80 18 3 1 4 33 1992-93 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 81 10 21 31 111 4 1 0 1 2 1993-94 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 66 12 8 20 63 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Hartford Whalers NHL 16 6 1 7 19 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Hartford Whalers NHL 41 6 5 11 32 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Calgary Flames NHL 45 4 4 8 10 4 0 0 0 0 1995-96 Hartford Whalers NHL 29 1 2 3 31 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 New Jersey Devils NHL 18 0 1 1 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Phoenix Coyotes NHL 82 0 1 1 2 0 0 0 4 1996-97 Long Beach Ice Dogs IHL 28 4 10 14 54 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Springfield Falcons AHL 6 3 1 4 0 4 2 2 4 2 1997-98 Phoenix Coyotes NHL 30 3 3 6 27 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Long Beach Ice Dogs IHL 10 3 5 8 24 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Long Beach Ice Dogs IHL 17 4 4 8 16 8 0 2 2 15 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 598 164 740 60 5 10 15 88 External links * Category:St. Louis Blues draft picks Category:Born in 1967 Category:Sherbrooke Canadiens players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Laval Voisins alumni Category:Laval Titan alumni Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Long Beach Ice Dogs players Category:Peoria Rivermen players Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Retired in 1999